


Hide and Seek

by aye_its_alaina



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: FELIX AND MINHO ARE BACK, Gay, I am living, M/M, my face hurts from smiling, my heart is swelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye_its_alaina/pseuds/aye_its_alaina
Summary: A little Drabble of Changlix being the PDA couple.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I AM LITERALLY SO HAPPY THAT OT9 IS BACK.

So, the Stray Children has a day off. All of them are really happy to have that day off. However, all of the boys feel a bit lost as to what to do since they don’t have to practice anything. After an hour of debate, they decide to play hide and seek. 

Team seekers (aka Chan, Woojin, and Minho) have gone to their room and started their count to 100. They all decided that the round shouldn’t take that long since the dorm is a bit small. However, the seekers took longer than 100 seconds because they started talking. 

Jisung and Hyunjin decided to hide under the beds and Seungmin and Jeongin realized that they could fit inside the kitchen cabinets. However none of them hid together like Changbin and Felix. Ironically, the two of them hid in the closet. Ironic because, let’s be honest, even the producers have been calling out their relationship. They aren’t exactly in the closet anymore. Anyways, let’s check in on the couple. 

“Felix, don’t stop,” a low moan left Changbin’s throat and Felix started giggling, never ceasing his actions. 

“Hyung, shut up, they’ll find us if you keep on being this loud,” a delighted giggle left Felix as Changbin turned around and hugged him. There were no more knots in his back! Changbin presses little pecks all over the younger’s face, knowing that the affection will always make Felix happy. Felix was happily grinning and giggling with his head thrown back, unconsciously leaving his neck bared for His Binnie-Hyung. Peppering more kisses on the younger’s neck, Changbin nibbled a little bit with each kiss. Just enough to show the others that Felix is his and all honesty, Changbin would love it if Felix did the same to him. 

Felix finally had enough control over his mind to make eye contact with Changbin. They had their phone flashlights on in the dark and cramped closet. Not that it bothered either of them, they were basically attached at the hip and Felix usually sat on Changbin’s lap outside of the aforementioned closet. Changbin’s never complains about that, especially when the younger could just turn around and give him that smile. “I love dark” boy is in love with a boy who is probably the god of the Sun. 

If anyone ever asked Felix why he loves being taller than Changbin, he would say that he loves how flustered the elder gets when he refuses to look down for him. It gets better when the black-haired boy starts hitting his chest, it never hurts, it’s just that Changbin’s little pout is literally that cutest thing that he’s ever seen in his life. Then, when he finally leans down to kiss the elder, his heart swoons when Changbin has to lean up just a little bit. And this is exactly what happens in the closet. Except it got a little heated. 

Changbin was a force to be reckoned with, especially today. The other boys interrupted his and Felix’s cuddle time and he was not happy about that. So, when Felix was teasing him because of his height, Changbin just pulled him down and kissed him. Nibbling a bit on Felix’s plump lower lip, the younger barely whimpered as their tongues danced together. Felix’s arms wrapped tighter around Changbin’s muscular torso and the elder was lightly tugging on the blonde hair, the aforementioned blonde will always be too embarrassed to admit that he loved the hair tugging. 

To the outside world, it’s been around 15 minutes since the game started and now everyone is playing rock-paper-scissors to find out who has to open the door. Not including Jeongin though, no one wants to sacrifice the baby of the group to the couple with the most pda. 

Let’s just say that the seekers pointedly ignored the closet for a while. (And no, they did not do the do, they’re still too young)


End file.
